waruburefandomcom-20200214-history
Elena Arshavina
Elena Arshavina or Leshya, is a transfer student from the Russian Divison sent there by Vasilisa Yuryevna Mostovaya in order to "test" Moroha Haimura to see if he is worth being promoted to Rank S. Appearance Elena is a beautiful fifteen-year-old girl of average height with shoulder-length dark silver hair that is closer to being a lot like steel with bangs covering the right side of her face, dark gray eyes and she is most noted to have a slim beautiful figure with a round large bust that she is able to rival Shizuno and Sophia. In her initial arrival to Akane Academy, she wore a black-colored crystal around her neck before Moroha Haimura broke it. Elena was dressed in a black Russian combat uniform, which has a number of straps on it and a series of knives on her holster. Personality As an assassin from the Russian Branch, Elena was often seen as a cool-headed and calculating person who solely focused on missions in her mind. She is also seen as depressed and semi-suicidal when she is embarrassed. When it came to her imaginary brother, she was willing to do everything in her power to protect him. In combat, she is calm and level-headed, not letting her anger get the better of her. However, in her battle against her fellow classmate Shizuno, she threatened to leave a scar on her face, which showed a sadistic side to her. Despite this, Leshya later became hesitant to killing anyone who is either related to or friend of Moroha because of the kindness he showed her. Leshya's vulnerability is shown shortly after Condrat's revelation over the truth of her background. Following her release from Condrat's hold, Elena has befriended Moroha even calling him big brother while arguing with Satsuki who has the right to call themselves that. This was most likely her way of hiding her new affections for him as she gets jealous of his closeness with other girls, falling into a brief depression. History Little is known about her past aside the fact that she was an abandoned child adopted by an unknown person.Anime Episode 8 At some point, Leshya would later join the military savior school in Russia after discovering her abilities as a White Iron. She would later become acquainted with Vasilisa and was implanted with the memories of her "younger brother" who she was separated from causing her to become an assassin for the female S-Rank Savior earning the reputation as the Man-Eater, the Savior Killer. At some point, Leshya was tasked to "test" (if not to eliminate) Sir Edward Lampard who had become an S-Rank Savior and was able to stab him under the guise of being his fan. Using her Origin, Leprazam, Leshya was able to injure him bypassing his nigh-invincible prana forcing him to use his own Origin, Ginrei Argusten to end their dual as a draw. Chronology Powers and Abilities Overview Overall Elena has shown to be a skilled Shirogane, being able to use the same basic Light Techniques as others, but she couldn't generally match the skills of a Shirogane such as Moroha Haimura. Though the thing that makes her feared as the Man Eater, Savior Slayer, and the Trump Card of Russia is her dangerous Origin, the Magic Sword Leprazam, a dangerous demonic sword able to absorb the prana and mana, making her a threat to even the most powerful of saviors such as Sir Edward Lampard. Magic Sword Leprazam Elena has a unique Origin named the "Magic Sword Leprazam", which is a demonic sword that is able to absorb the prana and mana of saviors who uses that as their power source, however, this includes her prana as well. If she desires to use her prana, then she would need to turn off its absorption abilities. Swordsmanship Due to the nature of her Magic Sword Leprazam, Elena has decided to train her martial arts and swordsmanship, since even her prana would end up being absorbed due to her demonic sword. She could hold her own against the likes of Moroha using her sword skills compared with her Origin. Light Arts Trivia *The name '''Elena '''means "shining light" or "bright one" in Italian. *Leshya previously attempted to assassinate Sir Edward Lampard, but she failed and she gained a fearsome reputation. *Leshya was hypnotized by Contrat as ordered by Vasilisa Yuryevna Mostovaya into thinking she had a brother who held hostage but learned the truth from Shizuno Urushibara. *Despite being an asset to Vasilisa Yuryevna Mostovaya, through revealing Leshya's identity to the public, then others would result in people viewing Elena as being stronger than her. *Leshya's birthday is October 5. Reference Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Russian Branch Category:Japanese Branch Category:Female Characters Category:Savior Category:Rank A Category:Moroha's Love Interest Category:Akane Academy